The overall objective of the proposed program is to train physicians in relevant basic science disciplines for a career that combines laboratory research with clinical otolaryngology. This unique Research Training Program at the University of Pittsburgh will enable trainees to develop both basic research and clinical skills. Potential trainees will be selected from the outstanding pool of candidates that apply to the Residency Program in Otolaryngology. Trainees can select preceptors with research interests that span a variety of disciplines, two, through potential training laboratories. The PGY-5 year and PGY-6 year will be spent entirely in the preceptor's basic science laboratory. During this protected research time, trainees will participate in a formal Research Methodology Training Program at the University of Pittsburgh (5K30HL04102). Following the two contiguous years in the laboratory, trainees will return to the clinic for their final one year of residency. One new trainee will be admitted to our program each year. To provide a dedicated year of otolaryngology research experience to predoctoral candidates, a second trainee will be recruited annually from the University of Pittsburgh School of Medicine. The purpose of this second training position is to attract talented medical students into the field of otolaryngology. By providing these medical students with an intensive, year long laboratory research experience, they will be uniquely poised to secure an otolaryngology residency at a research oriented program. [unreadable] [unreadable]